


A Little Too Late

by ajaxthexe



Series: One Shot [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Wedding, juggey wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's a little too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara fought to keep the smile on her face as she watched the woman she loved get married to someone who wasn't her. The tears running down her face mistaken as tears of happiness. 

Her mind couldn't sit still, swirling with thoughts. How beautiful Lindsay looked and how lucky Michael was. How she should of told Lindsay how she felt and maybe it would be Barbara up there instead of Michael. No stop! Don't think like that! Lindsay deserves to be happy! 

Gavin shot her a worried look from where he stood beside Michael as the 2 lovers said their vows. He knew Barbara's feelings about Lindsay. Barbara just sent a weak smile back, brushing away the tears that fell down her face. She could tell by the look he gave her that he didn't believe her.

Barbara started to play with the bracelet that was on her wrist, the words Lindsay and Barbara= Best Friends Forever carved into the bracelet were staring at her mockingly. She quickly looked away from the bracelet, tearful blue eyes landing on Lindsay as she slipped the ring onto Michaels finger. They looked so happy, and she couldn't take that away from them!

"From the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the man marrying them exclaimed, "You may kiss the bride!" Everyone cheered and clapped as they kissed, even 

Barbara clapped weakly, a small sad smile appearing on her face. Lindsay looked so beautiful when she smiled, she just wished she was the reason... 

***  
Barbara jumped in surprise as someone suddenly hugged her. Looking to see who it was, a happy and lovesick smile appeared on her face as she saw it was Lindsay. Barbara hugged her crush back, trying to make the moment last. But sadly Lindsay pulled away, a huge smile on her face.

"You look beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed, looking Barbara up and down.

"You look way more beautiful!" Barbara said shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

Lindsay smiled at her and started talking about something, she was fiddling with something. Barbara couldn't help herself as her eyes trailed down to see what Lindsay was fiddling with. It was her wedding ring. Barbara froze and stared at it, tears starting to prickle her eyes.

"Barbara?" Lindsay asked worried about how her friend froze and looks like she's about to cry.

Barbara snapped out of it and looked up to see Lindsays blue eyes looking at her with worry. "I'm fine," she said, giving her friend a soft smile, "Now excuse me," Barbara quickly left, leaving a confused and worried Lindsay behind.

***

Barbara made her way outside and sat down on the steps. She tried to take a deep breath but resulted in her to start crying. Barbara sat there, sobbing into her hands, the setting sun casting some warmth towards the sad girl. Someone sat down beside and pulled her close to him, letting her cry into his jacket.

He rubbed her back softly and whispered, "Hey it's ok, everything will be ok," it was Gavin. "One day, you'll look back on this day and laugh, one day you won't feel so sad and you'll get over this," Barbara sniffled and looked up at Gavin with red puffy eyes.

"You don't understand," she whimpered, "I've liked her since I've known her and I think it turned into love," Gavin looked down at her in shock, "I was a little too late and now I'm scared!" tears continued to run down her face as she sniffled.

"Scared?" Gavin asked, clearly confused.

"Scared that she'll be the only one I'll love and I won't be able to love anyone else," Barbara said softly, looking up at Gavin intently, her blue eyes staring into his green ones, "That I loved the chance of being happy with someone. My heart is filled by her." Gavin rubbed her back as more tears started flowing out of Barbara's eyes. "I'm in love with Lindsay Jones, the girl who just got married!" She sobbed out.

Gavin confronted the now sobbing girl, whispering calming things to her. Suddenly a small clink sounded, making Gavin looked up in surprise. There, standing at the top of the stairs, stood Lindsay. She was staring at Barbara in shock, her shoes were laying at her feat, obviously the thing she dropped.

"Go and don't say anything about this," Gavin said harshly, making Lindsay's eyes snap to him, "And don't talk to her unless absolutely necessary!" Lindsay nodded and picked up her shoes, quickly walking into the building. 

Gavin sighed and went back to comforting his friend.

***

After awhile, Barbara finally calmed down and was able to enter the building. Gavin tried to stick to her side as best as he could, but the girl refused to be anywhere near Lindsay or Michael and Michael wished to be around Gavin, Lindsay always by his side. 

Gavin was talking with Burnie and Gus when he realized Barbara was nowhere in sight. He quickly excused himself from the conversation and ran off to find his distraught friend. But he ran into the Ramsey's and they pulled him into their conversation. Not wanting to be rude, Gavin decided he had to talk with them for a few minutes.

"What has gotten you so distracted," Griffon asked as Gavin looked around the room for a 5th time.

"I'm looking for Meg, I haven't seen her in awhile," Gavin lied, pretending to look around for his girlfriend. But instead his eyes landed on Lindsay, who was dragging Barbara out of the building.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at Gavin and said, "Well she's over there," he pointed towards were Meg sat, talking with Ashely. "Hey Meg!" Meg looked up in surprise and spotted the Ramsey's and Gavin. 

Excusing herself from Ashley, she made her way over to them. "Gavin!" She exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. She hugged her boyfriend, Gavin leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

"Sorry love," Gavin said, "I've been a little busy, Barbara needed help with something." Meg nodded and turned to talk to Griffon, keeping her arm rapped around Gavin. 

Gavin gulped and thought 'Sorry Barbara!" as he watched for the return of Barbara and Lindsay.

***

Barbara struggled against Lindsay as she pulled her outside of the building and into the night.

"What the fuck Lindsay?!" Barbara snapped, finally being able to pull her hand back. Her blue eyes shone angrily in the light of the moon, the lights not having turned on yet. 

Lindsay sighed, trying to figure out was she was going to say. "I know you love me." she said.

Barbara froze and stared at her in horror, "What?" she whispered. How does Lindsay know? Unless...

"After you ran out, I followed you and Gavin." Lindsay explained, "I heard what you said and I'm sorry." Barbara looked at her in confusion. She's sorry? "I'm sorry I never realized it and I'm sorry that I'm the reason you think you will never be able to love anyone else. But your a little too late and now, I can't love you,"

With that Lindsay hugged Barbara and went back inside. Barbara stood in shock, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. The words kept echoing in her mind. A little too late...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running sometimes never helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone requested this so I decided, "ah fuck it" and here it is

'See she would never love you!'

The voice in her head snapped, making her wince.

'Just run, no one wants you here anyways, no one! Gavin's probably just comforting you out of pity! '

Tears welled up in Barbara's eyes as she took of running. She ran down the path that lead to her car. But as Barbara passed the street, she didn't notice the lights coming towards her and suddenly...

Everything went black... 

***

 

Gavin was talking to Michael when someone crashed threw the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the man.

"Someone was crossing the road and I didn't see them and they won't wake up!" The man practically screamed, "it's a female in a blue dress with long blonde hair," the dread suddenly filled the room as Burnie and Gavin practically ran out of the building, everyone following.

Gavin let out a wail as he saw Barbara laying on the road, a small trail of blood trickling out of her mouth. He rushed forward to help Burnie pull Barbara off the road. Her skin was cold and her usual bright blue eyes were dull. 

Burnie turned towards the crowd and said, "Dead," 

Many wails echoed in the air. Griffon quickly lead Millie and the other children back into the building. Anyone not in Roosterteeth or not close to them also went back into the building.

Meg was crying in Gavin's arms as he stared at Barbara's body in shock. Burnie called the police before going to search for Ashley. Caiti was crying into Jacks chest as he tried to comfort her. Finally there was Lindsay. She was standing there in shock, staring at her friends body. Michael was trying to get her attention, but the only thing she could focus on was Barbara. This was all her fault and Gavin seemed to think the same.

He whipped around and shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" everyone jumped in surprise, staring at the angry Brit in shock, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER BUT YOU STILL DID AND NOW SHES DEAD!!! SHES GONE!" he screamed before collapsing on the ground, bawling his eyes out. 

"What is he talking about?" Michael asked, "Lindsay? Lindsay?!" 

But she wasn't listening, Lindsay was in shock. All this happened was because everyone, at one point, was a little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have another ending to this story, but I don't want it seem like it ruins the wedding so I don't want to post it, but if a lot of you do want it, I might put it up.


End file.
